A day with her crush
by Killermaverick
Summary: Hinata in certain events gets a day with Naruto, which she considers a date. How will it go? Oneshot, Naruhina.


MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story. It's technically a comedy about Naruto and Hinata. Anyway, enjoy!!!! Oh, and also...( Puts on seargant gear and talks to hundreds of fellow authors in an army voice.) Alright soldiers!! Here's the mission briefing. Our main objective is to destroy the main target: the big pervert, Jiraiya!!! Use any methods necessary!!!!!

Authors: SIR YES SIR!!!!!

MS: Alright soldiers, charge!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: OH CRAP!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking around Konoha, going to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen, at the same time, treating a large bump on his cheek. This was the thirteenth? No. Fifteenth time Sakura punched him. Sighing at his failed attempts, he walked to the stand. However, he sees a certain brunette along the way. " Hey Hinata!!!" The girl turned to Naruto and blushed while poking her index fingers. " H-hello Naruto." ' Same old Hinata.' He then got an idea. " Hey Hinata!! Want to come with me to get a bite?" Hinata was now tomato red and nodded to his request. " Great!!" The two then walked along the way. As they were walking along, Hinata kept on being shy and poked her index fingers. ' I wonder why she does that?'

( At the stand.)

The two finally made it to the stand in about ten minutes. Hinata ordered a single pork while Naruto ordered five miso and seven chicken. ' How does he eat all of that?' Hinata pondered the thought while Naruto was eating. Hinata then asked a question. " Um N-naruto? How is i-it that y-y-you like S-sakura alot?" Naruto thought about that as he squinted his eyes. ' How does he do that?' He then smiled warmly. " Well, she's a special friend. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her or anyone else." Hinata smiled at Naruto's compassion. " Here's the bill Naruto" Ayame handed Naruto the bill. However, Naruto wasn't too happy with it. " NANI!!!!! How is it so expensive?! It was cheaper yesteday!!!!" Ayame sighed. " Sorry Naruto. It's just that we're a bit low on money due to some repaires and renovations, that we sort of ran out." Naruto mumbled a bit, and put the money on the table. The two then walked around a bit. While they were walking around, they came up to a game stand. " Step right up folks!!! See if you can hit the target and dunk the diver." The two then saw the diver mumbling on the seat. " I'll try!!!" Naruto got three balls. He threw the first one, but it hit the diver instead, and in a horrible place. At the strike, the guy fell off." Sorry!!!" The guy then sighed. " Well, ya dunked 'im. Here's your prize." The guy gave Naruto a fox. " Here Hinata. You can have it." Naruto handed the fox to a gasping Hinata. " A-are you sure?" Naruto smiled. " Of course!!" She then took the doll and blushed as she smiled. They then continued walking. However, they were being spied on. From behind a corner, was Sakura and Ino. (note: I don't know how girls talk, so if I get some stuff wrong, don't blame me.) " Aw, they're so cute on their little date!!!" Ino squealed. However, Sakura was steeming. " That little jerk!! I bet she's gonna dump Naruto on the spot!!" Ino then smiled evilly. " Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Sakura jumped at the comment, and got steemed again. " INO YOU PIG!!!!" Ino ran out of the alley as Sakura was throwing boxes, bottles, rocks, piles of dirt, trash cans, and unfortunate alley cats.

( Back with the two teens.)

They were walking along the street, looking at all the shops and stuff. Just then, however, they ran into something they wish they hadn't. " H-hey loooook!!! ( hic) If it, it isn't the litt-tle demoooon brat!!!" They unfortunately ran into the village drunk. Naruto looked annoyed while Hinata was a bit sad. " Go away, Frank!!! Not today!!" Complained Naruto. However, Frank was persistent. " No-not until I g-g-get your h-(hic)head on my mantle!!!" He then broke his bottle and lunged at Naruto, only to miss and run into a wooden post. The two just left him and went to Hinata's house ( no, i'm not saying anything rated M, you perverts!!!) " This was fun, Hinata!! We outta do this some more!!!" Hinata blushed deeply and agreed. Just then, Kakashi came up. " Yo." Naruto smiled and pumped his fist at Kakashi. " Hey Kakashi!! Long time no see!!!" Kakashi just gave an eyesmile, and walked up to the two. " Hey Naruto, you know what?" Naruto was just focusing on what Kakashi was going to say. " You know how you're curious about this book?" Naruto nodded. " I'm gonna let you read it at the good part." Naruto smiled and took the book from his hands. However, as he read it, he got a nosebleed, a light blush, and fainted right on the spot. Hinata picked up the book and read it. As soon as she did, she blushed, and looked at Kakashi angrilly. " PERVERT!!!" She then slapped him into next week. Who'd have thought that such a shy girl's slap would sting so much? She then turned to the orange shinobi on the ground, and blushed a bit. ' Maybe I should wake him up.' she thought. She then him. a bit, but it didn't work. Just then, Iruka came up. " Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned to him. " Hello I-iruka sensei." Iruka then eyed Naruto. " What's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata turned back to him. " H-he fainted b-b-because Kakashi s-sensei let him r-read his book." Iruka sighed. " Darn it, Kakashi, I may know how to wake up Naruto, but it's a bit harsh for him." Hinata looked at him worriedly as Iruka cleared up his throat. " Naruto, Ichiraku's is bankrupt, and will never open up again forever. " Naruto then shot up. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka and Hinata finally unplugged their ears. " Wow, you yelled for a solid five minutes." Iruka said, checking the timer in his hands. Naruto then looked up groggilly. " Ugh, Iruka sensei, what happened?" Iruka sighed. " Kakashi let you read his book, and you passed out." Naruto nodded numbly, still alittle shaken up from the book and the lie about Ichiraku's. " Man, i'm a bit dizzy. Better head home." Naruto then limped home. However, Hinata quickly ran up to Naruto and hugged him from behind. " Thanks for the fox." Naruto blushed a bit at the comment. " Uh, any time." He then went home, and got into bed. ' Today was pretty good.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: FIRE!!!!!!

( boom.)

Jiraya: AAAUUUUGGHHHH!!!!! That's it!!! Fellow perverts, attack!!!!

MS: Fellow authors, charge!!!!!!

( Major battle unfolds.)


End file.
